Talk To Me
by SaneKyo
Summary: Light just won't talk to L. Only when they're doing 'it'. L wants Light to talk to him but just can't find out how. He does everything but Light keeps running away. First chap Lemony. The rest all pure... romance? LXLight! FAV


"Tell me... Why do you do this? What good is it?" I ask the boy that was cuffed to the bed.

You remain silent.

"Light-kun... Please..." I said and sat on his lap. I saw him bite his lower lip. His eyebrow nitted together. I felt something poking my ass. I ignored it, well, my mind did but my body reacted as well.

I wanted to just kiss the boy that was in front of me. I wanted to see his reaction. Will he like it? Or hate it? I inched my body closer. I made sure our chests were touching. I stared deep into his eyes. He looked away but I pulled his face back. I wanted to see what he was thinking. I took my lollipop and licked it. I looked at him, eyes burning with desire and pure lust. I licked the lollipop sexily and naughtily. I wanted to seduce him. He looked at me and licked his lower lip. I threw the lollipop and attacked his lips. He kissed back. I took the keys from my back pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

"Don't run away from me anymore..." I whispered into his ear.

But I knew he was going to run away sooner or later. He'll never stay with me. He can't. It's forbidden. He was the guy that I was hired to catch. Plus, even if I wasn't, we're both guys. It's forbidden by both law and nature. It was obvious. But now... Please make me forget all those and just think of you.

"Ahhh...." I moaned out as you started to lick my neck. My top was already loose and thrown to the floor. Soon, you were licking my stomach. I felt my jeans being pulled and soon, they were on the floor as well. I felt the coldness hit my groin. I moaned again.

"You're not what I expected you to be." I heard him say.

"Finally...ha... you spoke...ah!" I suddenly shouted when I felt something wet and warm on swallowing my lower region.

I looked down and saw him sucking on my member like a lollipop. But after a while, I only could see things turning white. I felt my stomach tighten. I was new to this, but I'm not dumb. I knew I was going to come soon. Soon, I squirted all my milk in his mouth. I sat up and saw him lick his lips. He swallowed it all? I didn't expect a clean freak like him to do such a dirty thing. He crawled up to me and kissed me again. This time, in between kisses, he began to strip. When he was fully naked, his tongue made it's way into my mouth. Our tongues were stuck in a heated battle. His won when mine felt tired. He began to explore my mouth in every way he could.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumble when I felt my body being turned. My chest was on the bed.

I was already ready to feel the pain. I felt his finger enter. No pain yet. It was only the beginning of the pain when I felt a second finger enter. There was slight pain. Then a third. This time, I felt like shouting and screaming but only moans and winces could be heard.

"Ahh.. Hurry already." I moaned when the pain of his whole fist entering me was gone. Soon, I was already used to the pain. But I wanted more.

I felt something at the entrance. It was poking me. Slowly, he entered in me. I wanted to scream but the pain was too much till I lost my voice. He didn't move. He just stayed in that position. I knew he wanted to move badly, but he stayed there. Why does he care so much? He stroked my hair.

"May I?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and soon he began to move. He thrusted slowly and steadily but the desire and pleasure took over him, possessed him and soon he was thrusting into me like i was something unbreakable. I felt my stomach began to tighten again. It was worse when his hand started to stroke my member.

"Gonna... cum..." I moaned out.

"Cum with me." He said and thrusted more. Soon, I heard his groan as his cum filled me.

He lay down ontop of me.

"Why won't you talk to me?"I asked him finally.

"Sorry." He said and once again, silence filled the air.

* * *

Random Talk:

L:Told you I knew a lot.

Light:....

L:Talk GODDAMIT!

Light: I wanna do it again.


End file.
